In the specific technical field of communication systems, such as communication system 100 shown in FIG. 1, it is well known that any message C comprising digital information can be processed and transferred from a system to another through electronic communication means which might be affected by noise.
In substance, a sequence x of Boolean symbols by a transmitter 102 through a communication channel 104 undergoing noise can be received at a receiver 106 as a different sequence y from which it is necessary to go back to the initial sequence x.
Traditionally, the sequence x of symbols to be transmitted comprises an additional or redundant portion including an error corrector code allowing the message, which is more probably the original even with errors, to be restored when received.
These error corrector codes are based on well known mathematical theories, such as for example the Hamming code theory, which are presently applied in several contexts wherein it is necessary to remedy noise in communication channels.
For a better understanding of all aspects of the present invention, a detailed description of the most used methods for correcting errors in digital information coded as symbol sequences in the Boolean logic is illustrated hereinafter.